


A little Mistake was all I made

by AiresBerries



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: All of the chapters in one, Angst, BL, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda out of character sorry, M/M, OOC, Panic attacks and possible self harm warning, Possible Triggering Content, They learn to forgive eachother, tomtord - Freeform, written in 2017 when i was like 15 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiresBerries/pseuds/AiresBerries
Summary: When Tom gets a surprise visit from Pat and Paul, he has to make a choice that may ruin his life; but make his enemies life better. Unable to simply let go of possible past feelings for Tord; he makes his choice.
Relationships: Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 1





	A little Mistake was all I made

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Really quick I must warn you that I wrote this for wattpad in 2017, but I know now that a lot of people exclusively use Archive of our own, so I have decided to post all of my stories from wattpad on here. I am planning however to edit this story at some point! I may also be taking oneshot requests, since I know there are a lot of ships out there that dont get good stories with good grammar written about them. Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S; This is every chapter from wattpad in one chapter on here! So- uhhh tell me if you want me to fix that lol. <3

"But I thought...I thought we were friends!"  
Edd was on the verge of tears trying to hold them in for the sake of being strong. Tord had just blown up the house. Along with everything they owned.  
"Ha! No," His accent was thick with madness. "Why would I need friends when I've got this?" He continued laughing making the huge red robot bob up and down with his laughter.  
" I'M UNSTOPPABLE"  
Tom watched not bearing it any longer. "Hey!" The robot turned and watched as tom pulled out a little gray box throwing it at Tord, Not even trying to conceal the hurt he felt that his.. this man had caused him and his friends. "Sunshine lollipops!" Tord flinches as he recalls his old nickname, slightly taken back, but interrupted by more words from the angry man. "Take a SEAT" tom throws a chair at Tord, not even scratching the tough metal of the robot.  
"OH SHUT UP" Tord laughs and shoots a missile at him not even thinking about his actions.  
Toms eyes(?) widen and he speaks one thing before he's hit "lame." Tord laughs as Edd and matt cry over the scene, house broken and Tom presumably lying on the ground, hurt, or even dead.  
" I've gotten what I've come for," Tord laughs and launches into the air. "Worlds not going to take over itself!" Suddenly, his controls start acting up, and a thought flashes through his mind  
'the control panel'  
"This is for the house!" Matt yells, Tord not listening, suddenly many troubling thoughts were running through his head.  
'Why am I doing this?'  
He tries to tell himself what he's doing is right.  
Then he remembers saving Christmas with Edd and..and Tom...  
"THIS is for my friend!" Matt continues,  
'To take over the world?'  
He assures himself that he doesn't care about his old comrades they probably never liked him anyway, he has Paul and Patryk now.  
But he also remembers searching an Egyptian tomb with Matt, Tom, and Edd.  
"and this... IS FOR MY FACE!" Matt starts crazily pressing buttons breaking Tord from his thoughts.  
"Stop it, stop that!" Tord started getting punched in the face by robot hands.  
" May I press some buttons?" Edd said cheekily holding out the word 'i'  
"Yes, " Matt obliged.  
"No NO HE MAY NOT JOIN IN" Tord was yelling more as even more hands punched him in all the worst places.  
'i kind of deserve it' Tord thinks holding his stomach then quickly waving off the thought.  
Everyone's thoughts are broken by sobbing coming not far off from them.  
"John, John speak to me, buddy!"  
"Wait" Edd Wonders aloud " if that's john then.."  
His sentence is cut off by the control panel being zapped and turned to dust.  
Tord laughs and says his last goodbye, flying off into the air again,  
"I.." Tom gets out of the rubble crying. " AM NOT YOUR FRIEND" he shoots a harpoon at Tord,  
somewhere inside Tord he was okay with dying, he almost regrets ever doing this,  
'Just focus on the here and now'  
Tord wishes everyone the best and prepares to die, a tear not even breaking its way to the surface of his eye as a harpoon embeds itself into the robot, an explosion filling the sky, high enough that it wouldn't hurt anyone. But what was the point, they were homeless.  
" Don't worry guys" Tom chokes back a sob " I've got a place."  
End of prologue 

============================

Note: there are references to self-harm also because I wanted this story to be kinda serious for now I couldn't put *Flaaaaaaashhhhhhhhbackkkkkk* And I was very sad, sorry.  
.Tord's P.o.v.  
I keep remembering that day. Even though it was a year ago. 

Tord had just ruined his friendships. All of them, his robot had exploded, half of his body was immobile and he was slowly bleeding to death. He had no more purpose he lay there actually crying, no, sobbing. He never cries.  
A car door takes him out of his daze. he barely moves his neck to see who it is and screeches.  
" shit "  
Paul ran up to him  
" Don't move red leader!" Paul practically screeches as loud as Tord did.  
Tord scoffs "Don't call me that, leave me he-" He was cut off by Patryk  
" We're not doing that Red L-... Tord" he pauses " at least let us bandage you and clean those wounds," He stood waiting for Tord's answer.  
" Sure but leave me here for a while then you can come to get me."  
They cleaned him then bandaged his arm and face. Taking one last look at their broken leader before getting into their car and leaving.  
Tord looked out to his old comrades, it was best if they thought he was dead. Damn, If anything he wishes he was dead. Laying on the ground slowly he looks into the sky...

Tord stops thinking about it, he doesn't want to remember. He doesn't want to wake up screaming tonight like he usually does. He doesn't want to live.  
He slowly gets up walking on his now healing leg. He still limps a bit, a reminder of the past.  
Trying to walk at normal speed to the bathroom he flinches at the building pain in his leg trying to push it aside. Paul passes his room and suddenly drops the papers he was holding on the floor.  
"Sir! You shouldn't be walking so quickly!"  
" What have I told you I don't lead this place, I've given control to you and patryk.." He looks down.  
"Yes, I know I just.."  
" Whatever it's fine at least you don't call me the other name.." He grinds his teeth, angry at himself. " I was just going to the bathroom it's fine." Paul nods slowly and inches away.  
"Please.." Paul whispers loud enough for Tord to hear. " We know you're not okay..we..we’re worried"  
" I'll be fine" Tord lies. Paul walks out looking back at his broken leader, Who hasn't eaten but just two meals in the past four days, and only a bite or two at that.  
Tord walks into the bathroom, stripping slowly and being careful of his arm and leg turns on the shower, and gets in. He looks down at all the scars on his arms and the ones on his leg. He knew only too well that some of these scars were new and not from the 'accident'. He sits down letting himself cry unwillingly thinking about everything he could have done better. Everything he's done wrong.  
'is there really any point of life anymore?'  
He stands up earning a painful pop in his leg, but he pushes the pain away and turns off the shower then gets out drying himself, getting on his boxers and red hoodie. Now looking in the foggy mirror and his reflection. He pounds his right hand on the mirror, breaking it and hurting his hand. Pieces of glass sticking out of it. Oops, he didn't really care; he could actually care less about his hand.  
"Tord! Tord opens this door NOW" it was Patryk banging on the door.  
He uses his left hand to open the door and sticks the other one in his pocket. " The mirror broke I think it.. got warm too fast. Tord looks into Patryks knowing eyes. Tord then finally breaks the silence.  
"I'm going out tonight." Then he walks past Patryk and goes to get jeans on.  
"Tord.." Patryk turns to see Tord struggling with the hard-to-put-on pants. " How about you unbutton that first.." Tord looks down and sighs. He wasn't even thinking.  
" Don't worry Pat. I'm just going out to get some food," He lied.  
And with that, and his pants on, he left. 

====================================================

Tord's p.o.v  
I walk out of the large building and look back. He felt sorry for lying to Patryk, but if he told him he was going to get the bottom of the bottle wasted he wouldn't have let him go.  
I walk into the well-Lit place and sit down ordering a beer or two..or five. 

Toms P.o.v  
I wake up to a headache and banging on my door.  
'God, who could be bothering me at..'  
I check my clock.  
'3 am?!'  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" I mumble and stumble into the living room of my small apartment. I open the door and see two people who look familiar...  
"Paul...Patryk?" I question. They look like they’re crying. "Why the hell are you two here"  
Paul just sniffles "We'll tell you, but can we come in I think this might take more than just a minute.." I just nod leading them in and sitting on the couch.  
"Sooo.." I try to start still looking toward where Paul is sniffing into Patryks shoulder.  
"Yes, Tom, is your name correct?" I nod, wanting them to get to the point.  
"Yes well, Red Leader..Um...Tord has hit the bottom of rock bottom.." Patryk looks down to the floor.  
I can't even fathom this...Tord isn't dead?  
"Yeah well.." I choked back some tears that were starting to make their way to my eyes, "He killed my neighbor, and he had the intention of killing me..not to mention he blew up our house" I stood my ground trying to act tough. Tord didn't need help he doubted it.  
"Tom, we know, how do you think he got this low? Anyways Don't interrupt me now I'm about to share something he thinks we don't know." I looked at Patryk, what could that even mean?  
"Tord thinks we don't know a lot of things but we do..and we can't watch him do these things to himself any longer.." Paul starts to whimper again.  
"Like what things?" I decided to ask.  
"He-" Patryk clears his throat as if the words are forcing themselves back down. "He hurts himself, we find more and more evidence every day, we..we even saw new scars recently. He just went to go 'get some food' or 'drink' as I know him to be doing. so we came here. We can't watch him starve himself and lean on the edge of death any longer.." Patryk looks down and I can't even begin to think about these things. Tord? Depressed? I'd need to see it to fucking believe it.  
"Does he want to hurt others anymore?"  
Paul perks up and wipes off his face. "No...Blue Leader." Paul Automatically Gives me this nickname and I shrug it off. It's kinda cute so I'll let him call me that. But he continues "He won't even let us call him Red Leader...Like he doesn't want to be apart of it anymore..just like he doesn't want to live anymore.." Paul mumbles the last part, but I still heard it.  
I look down.  
"If you convince him to come here..I'll" Tom flinches at what he knows he's about to say "I'll let him stay here..I'm sure Matt has already forgotten and Edd.. well Edd is practically an angel." I laugh knowing they'll miss Tord no matter what he does.  
Paul jumps on top of me he's crying,  
" T-Thank you Blue Leader!" Patryk has to pull him off of me and he smiles wide "Tom you won't regret this, we are in your debt...You've...Saved Tord's life. I think you'll see that when he gets here."  
They open my door and leave.  
Ah, silence. Actually..how was he going to explain Tord coming to live with him?

Tord's p.o.v  
I Walk home wobbly and tired..and drunk as hell.  
"Welcome home Tor-" Patryk comes and helps me through the door "H-How much did you drink?" I giggle "Hella' Lot'" is all I got out before I passed out. 

===========================================================

Tord's p.o.v  
I get up and I Groan. Another day. I Get up and Paul runs into my room. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEDDD LEAAAADDDDERRRRRR" I Sigh,  
"What have I T-" I was cut off by Patryk talking, when did he get in here?  
"Actually we have somebody you might want to talk to."  
"and live with" Paul squeaks.  
"What?" I look at them and I notice they already have my bags packed, meaning my decision was already made for me.  
Tom's P.o.v  
Tom woke up and brushed his teeth, knowing that today was the day Tord was going to be here. He knew Edd and Matt were on a trip, he could always tell them about Tord later...  
A loud excited knock Brock him of his thoughts and was repeating itself at his door and he already knew what was happening.  
"Coming!" Tom said spitting his tooth water out and walking towards the door.  
Tord's P.o.v  
I tried to get away from the door I heard his voice. Why would he want to see me? I tried to kill him. I decided to put up my hood and look at the floor, so he couldn't see me.  
Narration  
Tom opened the door and looked at the trio in front of him. Two happy campers and a..sad failure. Tom groaned and Tord flinched. Tord knew what was coming...  
"Come in, I pushed my bed and stuff to one side of the room so you can put your stuff on the other side." Paul looked at Tord slug himself to his luggage which was really just one suitcase, with hoodies and a toothbrush and other important stuff like that. "I- We'll do that" Paul ran over to the suitcase and Patryk nudged Tord. Tord stood there looking at the ground while they took his stuff to the room.  
"Thank you, Tom." It came out as a scratchy whisper, to Tom Tord Was the saddest most pitiful thing he's ever seen. Tord was skinnier than he's EVER been and his sweatshirt looked super baggy like it was three times too big, and when Tord looked up...Tom couldn't keep away his tears.  
Tord's Face was scarred and he had a black eye patch on his right eye. The bags were deep and black like he hasn't slept in a month, and his eyes..his eyes were puffy and red as if he's been crying all day.  
Tord looked down again and walked slowly to the couch, showing his small limp. Tom started crying. He was part of this. No lying. He was the reason Tord was like this.  
"Tom I'm fine" Tord whispered hearing Toms small sobs that he was obviously keeping in.  
Tom whipped around angry. "Fine?!" Tord flinched at the yelling. Tom calmed down. "You" he suppressed the yelling "Are NOT fine." Tom was sobbing "Don't lie to me"  
Tord started to cry. Tom was right, Too right. He was not fine. Tord started breathing heavily and quickly. All Of a sudden Tord couldn't think, he was crying and shaking, this was not the time to have a panic attack.  
Tom Yelled for Paul and Patryk, Running over to Tord Hugging him and telling him it was okay, that he forgives him, reminding him to breathe. Paul got some medication out of the suitcase.  
"Xanax" Was all he said, cooing Tord and Patryk brought some water to Tord, who shakily took the medication. Tord was still shaking but was calming down. Tom hugged him and whispered,  
"I'm sorry" 

===============================================

Notes: ACTUALLY LONG AND FLUFFY YAY (^song explains later if you don't listen to top, do that.)  
Narration  
It's been a whole week since the day Tord broke down in Toms living room. Tom was still worried though because Tord hasn't come out of their room to do anything but get a snack and that's only happened two times. That's it your going in there.  
"Tord.."  
Tord looked up from his hoodie pocket.  
"Yea?"  
Tom walked over and hugged Tord, Tightening his grip. "How about we go get food huh?" Tom tried.  
"I'm not that hungry" Tord says and looks away from  
Tom. Making him angry, this man obviously hasn't eaten in days.  
"I'm not asking anymore, go take a shower you smell bad." Tom gets Tord some new clothes, launching them into Tord's face.  
"But To-" Tord was cut off.  
"No you get in there or I'll clean you myself!" Tom barely had any time to figure out what he just said because Tord started laughing. Like, a lot. Actually, he snorted and giggled.  
Tom had to admit, no matter how straight he may or may not be.  
That was adorable.  
Soon tom started laughing and they were both just sitting there laughing their asses off. Until Tom's front door opened and closed. He forgot he leaves that open for Edd or Matt to come through.  
"Tom we just came to check on Red Lea-" Paul squeaked when he walked into Tom and Tord's room because Tord was on the floor still trying to hold in a snicker. Patryk just smiled.  
"So Tord, I see you're having a good time, yes?" Patryk was now trying to keep in a laugh. Tord got up and acted as serious as possible.  
" Yes Actually, Tom was just about to take me into the bathroom and-" Tord was interrupted by Tom for the second time today,  
"And, Uh..show him how to use the shower it's a bit tricky.." Tom stared pleadingly back at Tord who just giggled and said  
"Yes, That is exactly what he was about to do, he wasn't going to clean me forcefully now was he?"  
Paul tilted his head and answered, "Well sir that's hard to say you did just say he was going to show you how to use the shower, so what's the point of him forcefully cleaning you? It doesn't make sense-" Patryk patted Paul.  
"Let's go, hun, wouldn't want to keep leader waiting for his..uh" Patryk coughs looking at Tord smugly "Shower"  
Tom's face flushed and he stomped away. " You gave them the wrong idea.." He muttered angrily and blushing worse. Tord walked over to Tom.  
" Sorry Thomas." He poked Tom making him squeak like a kitten, then walked into the bathroom, not saying anything else.  
Tom got up from his spot and yawned, going downstairs to get a drink. He was bored so he started singing. 

"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know,  
that you're alive and have a soul,  
but it takes someone to come around, to show you how"  
He was really getting into it now.  
"He's the tear in my heart,  
I'm alive!  
He's the tear in my heart,  
I'm on fire.  
He's the tear in my heart,  
Take me higher,  
THAN I'VE EVER BEEN" 

"My Heart; is my armor,  
He's the tear in my heart,  
He's a carver,  
He's a butcher with a smile,  
Cut me farther,  
THAN I'VE EVER BEEN!  
THAN I'VE EVER BEEN!  
THAN I'VE EVER BEEN!"  
Tom was running out of breath so he stopped and laid on the couch and within seconds, he was asleep with a Smirnoff bottle in his left hand, that was laying on his chest. 

Tord's P.o.v  
I got into the shower and tried to turn it on, but as Tom said earlier, even though he thought Tom was lying, this thing is hard to turn to shower mode. So he settled for a bath, making it kinda quiet in the bathroom.  
Tord jumped a bit hearing yelling coming from downstairs..actually..is Tom singing?  
Tord realized Tom was an amazing singer. Tord giggled and swayed a bit to the song Tom was singing, he knew it was Twenty-one pilots song.  
Wait... wasn't the original lyrics *She's* the tear in my heart? Tord started laughing cleaning himself, getting out and dressed, not before looking at the week-old scars and smiling wide. He was glad Tom let him back into his life.  
It was quiet so he decided to see what Tom was doing, and low and behold,  
this was the cutest thing Tord has ever witnessed.  
Tom was on the couch sleeping his cheeks all mushed and cute, he was softly snoring and the best part was he was practically falling off the couch. Tord had two very enticing options. Pick up Tom and put him on his bed to sleep peacefully, or...Watch him fall on his head, as he was getting closer and closer to the floor. Tord snickered and walked over to Tom and picked him up, carefully slipping his left arm under Tom's legs and his right arm under Tom's arms. Slowly picking him up and watching as Tom grabbed onto Tord's hoodie, snuggling into him. Making Tord wobble a bit. Tord held his breath, Tom was still asleep, good.  
'thank god'  
'he's kinda cute..'  
Tord take your head out of your ass, he will never like you like that and you might not even like him like that. Tord nodded reassuringly to himself. Yes, that is true.  
Tord continued to carefully walk up the hall to their room. Tom rolled a bit and almost fell out of Tord's arms.  
'fuck'  
Tom almost falls again  
'shit'  
Tom starts waking up.  
'Jesus fuck, great timing Tom! FuckFuckFuck'

Toms' eyes opened and closed trying to make sense of what was happening. Tord took that moment to run into their room, practically throw tom on his bed and hide under his blankets.  
Narration  
"The fuck?" Tom said groggily. Getting up and walking over to Tord, Who was so sure Tom could hear his heart beating. Not to mention his speeder breath rate than normal.  
"Fucking commie." That was all Tom said before rolling into bed with Tord and snuggling close.  
'I think he's still drunk'  
Tord giggled quietly thinking tom was asleep.  
"Tord if you keep laughing I'll never be able to sleep."  
Tord tensed and turned so he was face to face with Tom.  
"What" Tom blushed.  
"Why are you lying in my bed?" Tord tried to sound serious and it obviously worked because Tom got all hostile.  
"Well I just thought you might need some comfort but if you want me to leave!-" Tom started getting up and Tord pulled him back down. It was silent for a few seconds.  
"Whatever.." 

=================================================

Tord's p.o.v  
'mm, something smells good..'  
'Haven't eaten in a while...I could..'  
I blindly get out of the now-empty bed and almost run into a door, making me waver. You just want to know what smells so good.  
Walking slowly and quietly down the hall I open my eyes and squint at the light coming into the living room. I look into the kitchen and Tom seems to be making...  
"BREAKFAST" I screech making Tom jump and fall to the floor. Cute... "I didn't know you could cook Tom!" Tord held his hand out to Tom. He looks at Tord, grumbles then take his hand getting up.  
"Yea since I had nothing better to do, not to mention Edd and Matt are gone. I took the liberty of teaching myself to cook" Tom looked down and you could swear he was blushing. Wait, were where Edd and Matt anyways? I've been to..depressed to notice.  
"Hey, I never did get told where Edd and Matt are.." you try to figure out why they were gone, because now that you noticed you were kind of worried.  
"Oh, yea!" Tom got really excited all of the sudden, that makes you relax " So you know how when we were..younger we made a bet and you said that Matt would be the one to tell Edd he liked him?"  
You chuckle and nod letting him speak and watched as his mouth moved, the little hairs on his chin, the way he smiled, and a small dimple formed.  
Tom waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Anyways.." he continued. "You owe me money!"  
You snort at the accusation "Um that's not the deal we made Tom.."  
Tord blushed remembering the deal they made, not wanting to participate in the action.  
*Flashhhbackk*  
"Tom! Tom!" Tord ran up to Tom squealing.  
"What Tord, What!" Tom sounded more annoyed than happy but still loved seeing the childish look on Tord's face.  
" Matt likes Edd and I know for a fact Edd likes Matt" That made Tom smile.  
"Soo.. what now did they tell each other?" Tom tried to contain a smile.  
"No, but I propose a bet.," Tord smirked  
"Hmm, I could do that what do you bet?" Tom smirked back and Tord cleared his throat.  
"I bet Matt will be the one to tell Edd" Tord nodded matter-of-factly  
"Well I bet otherwise actually" Tom smiled.  
"Okay, then it's a deal!" Tord smiled back.  
" Wait are we betting like money or something?" Tom questioned,  
"I got it" Tom continued " If you win I'll do what you want for a whole day if you lose you have to do what I say!" Tom smirked.  
*end flashback*  
Nobody's p.o.v  
"Oh.." Tom smiled, " Well then we can start today!" Tord tilted his head and looked questioningly at Tom. "Eat this food I made just for you," Tom ordered Tord like a dog.  
"But-" Tom interrupted Tord  
"No butts' I'm master now." Tom started to giggle and then blushed,  
"That sounded pretty gay" Tord snorted  
Toms p.o.v  
"Whatever, just- I-Uh" Dammit Tord got him all flustered. So he just put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Tord.  
"Eat." And with that Tom trotted off to go drink some orange juice. He hasn't drunk alcohol in a while, mostly because he's scared of what will happen. He shivered at the thought. But even more scary..he woke up in Tord's bed this morning, snuggled up into his warm chest. Even worse than that he liked it, he wanted to cuddle all the time with Tord to- ugh- just He started to think Tord was playing him, like a game.  
You walk up the hall to your room and throw yourself onto your bed and pick up Susan. Ah, just as beautiful as ever.  
Tom decides to play something. He decides not to sing, Tord being in the house. His fingers glide across the guitar strings, forgetting about life and any problems he's ever had.  
Tord's p.o.v  
I was eating my breakfast when I heard noises coming from the room. It was the sound of a guitar, a beautiful sound of a guitar, you automatically knew the song.  
" Heart; beats fast, Colours and promises" Tord started to sing along.  
"How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,"  
Tord took a deep breath, keeping pace with the guitar.  
"All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer"  
Toms door creaked open And suddenly Toms' voice echoed with his throughout the house.  
"I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more"  
Tom grinned wide and Tord soon realized just how much he loved Tom.  
"Time stands still  
Beauty in all He is"  
Tom was beautiful, Those eyes, Black and bottomless, those eyes could let Tord wander forever.  
His smile was beautiful and made Tord want to smile too.  
"I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this"  
They get closer and closer.  
"One step closer"  
Now a foot apart they repeated the chorus, their voices echoing throughout the empty house.  
"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid."  
They inched closer...  
"I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"  
they both leaned in and...  
The door opens. 

=================================

Notes: Guys this chapter is actually triggering, please stay safe, I think this is needed in this story, and please feel free to talk to me if you are having problems <3  
Nobody's pov  
Tom and Tord leaned in, eyes closing,  
Then the door opens.  
Matt and Edd walk in, Edd is overcome with rage, Matt is the first to speak. 

"T-Tord!" He was hiding behind an angry Edd.  
"Yea Tord, what are you doing here, didn't you die in the crash?" Edd snaked back a bit knowing his words were too harsh, but he still stood his ground.  
"I-I" Tord had no time to speak, on the verge of tears already. Edd interrupted him, not ready to talk to Tord  
"And Tom!" Edd spoke to the frightened man. "Didn't you hate him the most?"  
Tord looked towards Tom and choked on a sob. "T-Tom You hate m-"  
Edd interrupted again. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Edd was now crying. "You made me trust you Tord!" Tord started to sob, Tom got close and Tord pushed him away. Running upstairs, he threw himself into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. Choking on his emotions, not caring who heard at this point.  
Meanwhile, Downstairs things were getting worse:  
"Edd! Stop, Patryk and Paul brought him here!" Tom was crying.  
"Why Tom you spend a whole seven months crying, drinking, and cutting over him! Don't you know what it means bringing him back here?! We had to help you through these times, not him!" Tom closed his eyes(?)tightly still crying immensely remembering all the times Edd and Matt helped him, with his medication, depression, and his..cutting.  
But the drinking was the worst, he would go out for days and some person would come to their door and bring them a passed out Tom. Each time he was sicker than before.  
"I know but..." Edd looked sympathetically at Tom.  
"Me yelling won't help but I want you to tell me, why, you've brought..him.. back into this house." Edd practically spat out the word, his fists clenched.  
"Okay.." Tom wiped his eyes(?) and sat on the couch, Edd and Matt following.  
"It started when Paul and Patryk came to my door.." 

Upstairs Tord choked back a loud sob, and tried to keep it in, he could hear everything Tom and Edd said.  
'Tom hates you,'  
'Why did we almost kiss?'  
'he hates you,'  
'we had so many fun times..'  
'fake,'  
'i hate myself.'  
'Tom cut over you,"  
'Edd is right.'  
'it would be better if you died,'  
'but Paul and Patryk need me right?'  
'nobody needs you Tord'  
'Why doesn't anybody love me?'  
Tord smashed his hands to the ground, earning a bruise. "Fuck!"  
He screamed it over and over. Nobody came up, exactly what Tord wanted.  
'Do it Tord'  
He opened the cabinet and picked out a clean new razor from his shaving kit. 

In the living room, things actually calmed down.  
"I didn't realize...Tord had gotten that bad.." Edd said looking at the floor. " I always thought that if he could betray us, then he wouldn't regret it.." Edd got up and hugged Tom. "I'm sorry for yelling, anyone would when the person he hated most was in his house?" Edd tried to assure himself, Tom giving him a quick glare.  
Matt spoke making them both jump. "Guy you don't think if Tord had a very bad history of hurting himself he'd.." Matt swallowed the lump forming in his throat.  
"SHIT!" Tom jumped up and ran up the hall into their bathroom.  
"Tord!" Tom wiggled the doorknob, it was locked. 

Tord's p.o.v  
'across the river'  
'down the stream'  
He thought over and over. Turning the cold metal in his hands.  
The door was being banged on, making Tord jump.  
Why was he being hesitant?  
'kill yourself now!'  
He squeezed his eyes shut and cried trying to do it, he wanted to, so badly it hurt him inside.  
'I didn't hesitate last time!'  
'You love him.'  
'He hates you'  
Tord took the metal and quickly pulled it down his wrist, yelling in pain and calling out Tom's name before blacking out. 

Toms p.o.v  
I ran myself into the door many times Matt and Edd worried, but join in helping to knock down the door, finally the goddamn thing breaks of its hinges falling down on top of them. Tom angrily moves it out of the way, revealing a bloody Tord, lying on the floor. Edd ran off to call 999, Matt turned and ran into the kitchen, puking everything he'd eaten in the past 24 hours.  
Tom fell to the floor and clung to Tord, hoping, no, willing, begging, Tord to live.  
Soon enough the ambulance screeched to stop outside their apartment building, they came through the door and picked up Tord on the stretcher, Tom frantically following them.  
"Sorry sir, you have to be related-"  
"Boyfriend" Tom cuts them off, He doesn't care about it right now, all that matters is that he gets to the hospital with Tord.  
He wordlessly gets into the vehicle, The sounds of everything being drowned out. All that he could think about was Tord  
Tord, Tord, Tord  
He played with the word in his head. What is the feeling?  
How does he feel about Tord?  
The question echoed. He has been avoiding it for some time now. Afraid, deathly afraid, of what he felt for this other human being. He has always cut himself off from love. He's never dated, he never, ever, has believed in love. The way his parents treated him, Bullies at school, makes you wonder how people don't know why he doesn't believe in love.  
Tord, Tord, Tord  
It echoed again. He stared at the frail man, even now his pale lips were kissable. He looks dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.  
He's not dead it's fine. Tom looked outside. They were now at the hospital. When the back opened the people took Tord away. Tom rushed to catch up with Tord but he was too slow. 

*three hours later*  
The lady in the waiting room handed me a coffee.  
"Thanks"  
Silence again. He hates it. Hates the silence. It reminds him that nobody's there.  
*Three More hours later*  
Why aren't they letting me see him! I told them I was his boyfriend for god's sake!  
*Next day*

Tom woke up to the smell of pancakes and decided to groggily open his eyes(?).  
"Open wide" A familiar voice sounded.  
"Wha-" His mouth was stuffed with pancakes, immediately causing him to gag.  
"Wow Tom, attractive." Tom looked up and saw Edd towering over him.  
"E-Edd?" Tom said confused. Then he remembered the previous night. "Edd! Is Tord okay?!" Tom frantically stood up, becoming light-headed at the quick movement.  
"Actually, despite how bad it looked it wasn't that deep.. they want to get him mentally checked but they think that since he didn't cut all the way through that he has a reason to live."  
Tom smiled at that. "So can we visit him?" Edd nodded and went up to the waiting room lady, who also nodded and Edd started walking. Tom followed down a long hallway, stopping at room 221.  
Tom opened the door and automatically smiled. "Tord" 

==============================================

Nobody's p.o.v  
"Tord" Tom breathed out, racing towards the frail man. Tord leaned up a bit wincing as he put pressure on his left arm. Tom stared at Tord, he was pale, but he was looking better than he did the night before, stitches going up to his left arm.  
"Tom I-" Tord tried to speak but Tom cut him off and broke out into tears.  
"Tord! Never try something like that again!" Tom ran up to Tord and was hugging him now. Tom pulled back but they were still holding hands. Tom squeezing them every so often to make sure Tord was really there.  
"But.." Tord started, Tom looking at him with tears streaming down his face, then he cut him off,  
"But what Tord? Why?" Tom sniffled angrily and looked into Tord's eyes. It wasn't that he was angry with Tord, he just wanted to know how he could try to dispose of himself that quickly when they were fine just hours before that.  
"I know you don't love me back, what's the point?" Tord whispered, practically not speaking at all but it was just enough to barely be able to hear his words, where Tom was sitting at least.  
Tord looked up, after a small silence, to see Tom's reaction when all of the sudden he felt a soft pair of lips on his. Tord jumped at the instant zap of emotion when it happened, quickly melting into the kiss. Tom and Tord pulled away and smiled at each other, leaning in again.  
"Remember when we were singing?" Tord said as he leaned in,  
"Want to continue-"  
"Ahem" A sound came from the doorway.

They had forgotten Edd was still there.  
Tom jumped up. Still holding Tord's hand. "Oh, Edd! Ha, fancy seeing you here! Tord and I were just-"  
"-making out?" Edd laughed and backed out of the room with his hands up, "Don't let me stop you"  
When what just happened had really settled in Tord started to laugh and Tom did too, soon they were both laughing their insides hurting, Tord snorted and looked at Tom, they were both sharing the same thoughts.  
"I love you, Tom"  
"I love you, Tord"  
They both said at the exact same time making them giggle again. Tord looking at Tom, then looking down.  
"I'm sorry Tom," Tord said. Tom cupped Tord's face in his hands.  
"Don't be sorry, But never do that again, Because I'll always be here for you." Tom gently kissed Tord on the lips and pulled away,  
Then the doctor came in.  
"Glad to see you happy" She smiles and looks at Tord, checking him to see if he's okay. She laughs once more and then she gets serious. "Listen, here's the deal. Thanks to that angry young man out there" She glared a bit and pointed to Edd out in the hallway, "you can leave today." Tord smiled, "But, You will need to come here once a week to get your physical, not to mention mental health, checked."  
Tom and Tord nodded. Tom helped Tord get up, and the lady helped disconnect anything that was still connected to Tord. she gave him his respective clothes and They walked through the door. On the way out the lady pulled Tom to the side and whispered,  
"Get him, tiger" 

===========================

Notes: Guys listen I'm not doing smut in this chapter when the shower scene happens it's about love and trust, they also had no time for shenanigans. You'll see what I mean.  
Tord's p.o.v  
Its been three weeks since my 'indecent' and Tom has been practically babying me. He'll ask me if I'm okay and feed me. Sometimes he'll sing to me. It's wonderful but aggravating. I'm better now. He shouldn't have to treat me like this, even if I like it...  
suddenly a voice echoed in the hallway  
"Tord!" Tom ran into the room. He looked excited. His blue hoodie only halfway on. He was struggling with it.  
"yes, Tom?" I was so tired, but seeing him this excited made me perk up and smile,  
"I know you might not feel better, but I've been thinking."  
Nobody's p.o.v  
Tom smiled, looking a little embarrassed. Tugging down his hoodie. "We should go to this concert, it's one of my favorite bands!" Tom smirked. "We could even get a hotel and stuff, it starts at 8:00 tonight if you feel up to it?"  
Tord smirked back and got up walking toward Tom, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist,  
"Yes I'd love to go on a date to this concert, It's going to be only us, I hope?" Tord snickered, feeling feisty, unlike recently, sitting in his bed all the time was boring.  
Tom nodded turning so they were facing each other, hugging Tord, "It's time I do something then baby you, eh?"  
"You hit the nail on the head, Tom," Tord smirked and let go of Tom, earning a grumble, " We better start packing and take showers," Tom smiled and shrugged sarcastically,  
"I guess so," Then he pretended to leave,  
Tord turned around and got his hoodie halfway on before Tom ran back into the room and pounced onto him,  
"I didn't get any cuddles for three weeks, do you think you're getting off that easily?" Tom was looking down at Tord smiling and giggling, Tord was in love.  
"Fine. Five-minute cuddles." Tord smiled and gave up on putting on his sweatshirt, looking down at Tom.  
'I'm so lucky..'  
Tord thought to himself, before falling asleep, with a cute Tom on his chest. 

*Time skip*

Toms P.O.V  
Tom woke up from a nice nap and noticed he was on top of Tord..how did he get here again? Tom instantly remembered the hour before  
...  
'The concert!'  
Tom got up quickly waking up Tord, shoving stuff into his empty suitcase,  
"Tommy, what going on?" Tord said dazed, suddenly waking up, "Shit, The concert!" Tord got up and quickly shoved some random clothes into his suitcase, checking the time.  
7:15  
'Fuck'  
"Tom one of us can't take a shower, do you smell bad?" Tom smelled himself, "Yea.."  
Tord took a sniff of himself he smelled like the hospital, gross. "Tom we can't both take a shower.." Tom walked over,  
"You do smell bad.." Tom giggled out and Tord scoffed,  
"Well so do you!" They quieted down and looked away from each other,  
"We don't have time for this, no messing around we can just turn away from each other," Tord proposed, knowing that if Tom sees his scars..he didn't want this but they both smell horrible, with no time, he might add. Trying to convince himself that this was okay. "If that's okay with you,"  
Tom looked away, walking over silently to get some clothes. "Shit" he mumbled looking around, he only had enough clothes for the trip.  
"What's wrong Tom?" Tord asked genuinely concerned,  
Tom blushed and answered, " I don't have any more clean clothing.." Tord chuckled at that and went over to his drawers, getting an extra black shirt that doesn't fit him anymore, along with some black jeans with holes in the knee area. Tom started to laugh,  
"Emo much?" Tord giggled and threw the clothes at Tom, walking over to the bathroom, deciding he wanted to be as private about his body as he could.  
"I'll get in first, then you, 'kay?" Tom agreed and Tord quickly got his clothes off, he didn't want to see himself either. He was disgusted by his body.  
Turning on the shower to bearable hotness, he got in, moving himself to the farthest part of the shower. As far as he could go anyways, already in the motion of cleaning himself. A squeak assured him that Tom had gotten in too,  
"Tord," Tom said out of the blue making Tord jump a small bit,  
"Y-Yes Tom?" He didn't turn around, afraid of Toms reaction to his ugly body.  
"Turn around, it's okay.." Tord squeezed his eyes shut and turned around, covering his scars as much as he could, but Tom already knew, he just didn't know that it was to this extent, "Tord, why did you do this to yourself?" Tom said, pain and worry in his voice.  
Tord opened his eyes and noticed that Tom had scars on this arms and legs, just like him, though Tom's looked way older than his,  
"Tom, y-you-" Tom nodded, Tord was crying now, he sat down as he used to when he'd cry in the shower at Red Army Base. Tom followed, crying too.  
"I know how you feel Tord..." Tom paused. Stroking Tord's back, "Your not alone."  
Tord was left curled in a ball crying and Tom started to wash Tord's hair, Shampooing and Conditioning his hair.  
"I love you Tord,"  
*Time skip*  
Once they were done getting clean and dressed, they were ready to leave. It was quiet until Tord broke the silence.  
"Why did you do it to yourself, is the question, Tom.." Tord looked down,  
"Tord, The matter is done and over, I'm sure I'll Tell you someday.. but.. today is not that day." Tom came up and hugged Tord, noticing he was crying, he wiped his tears and kissed the trail they left behind.  
"I love you"  
They got their stuff and went outside, calling a taxi, not wanting to drive,  
Tom got in and told the driver to go to a Marion hotel two towns away then gave him some money, the driver didn't turn around the whole time, but Tom didn't care about that, they buckled themselves in, and within minutes they were asleep and cuddled to each other's warmth.  
The driver turned around, revealing a smiling Paul, he pulled out a walkie talkie  
"He's safe pat, he's finally safe”

==========================  
Note: I'm feeling much better, I guess, have this crap lol  
also, when you try to type 'Tord' and you type 'Tod' I've done that too many times kill me.  
Nobody's p.o.v  
Tom woke up to a tap on his shoulder, he jolted slowly opening his eyes(?)  
"It's time to get out sir." The Cab driver said. Tom didn't even look at the man, his vision still a bit blurry. he handed the man an extra five Dollars and shook Tord awake.  
"Tom?" Tom smiled at the deep sleepy voice.  
"It's time to go Tord-y word-y" Tom made up a random babyish name. Making Tord grumble.  
They got their stuff out of the trunk and walked into the hotel.  
"Welcome to The Marion Hotel," The short red-haired lady said as soon as they got to the desk to check-in. They filled out some papers and she handed them their key, "Room 221"  
They took the elevator and put their stuff into their room, hurrying not even hesitating to go outside and call for another cab.  
The car pulled up and they hurriedly opened the door scooting in.  
"Where too?" The cab driver said. One eyebrow raised to their heavy panting.  
"Lime St. please, we really need to hurry!" Tom said with more excitement than a kid going to Disney Land. Tord giggled, Tom's giddiness was the most adorable thing.  
They felt like they got there faster than they should have, the yelling and noise getting louder and louder, soon it was overwhelming, they were there.  
They practically flew out of the cab and ran to the big group of people.  
"Wait what band are we listening to again?" Tord yelled over the loudest people ever.  
"Twenty One Pilots" Tom screamed back.

"Oh hell yea" Tord smiled, suddenly Tord felt a warm hand wrap around his.  
"Wouldn't wanna lose you in the crowd honey," Tom smirked, leaning in to kiss Tord. Tord kissed back, smirking into the kiss, trying to suppress a loving laugh. The band was already starting, 'Tear in my heart' playing first,  
'wow Top, very ironic' Tom thought to himself.  
"Might as well sing along," Tom said, Tord smiling.  
"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know,  
that you're alive and get a soul,  
But it takes someone to come around,  
to show you how," They started to sing together, blending with the rest of the voices,  
The concert proceeded until dawn the next morning,  
They played many of the couples favorite songs,  
Migraine  
The Pantaloon  
Ride  
Doubt  
Stressed out  
Car radio  
Every song they knew they sang to, which was all of them, They knew that the last song was being played,  
Cancer  
They looked into each other's eyes, smiling, the crowd's noises a blur,  
they could only see each other at this moment, their hands still connected. Tom squeezed Tord's hand lovingly, Tord returned the action,  
"I love you so much Tord, and I always will," Tom said lovingly, after what seemed like a minute of comfortable silence, Tord sniffled a bit starting to cry,  
"Tom you mean so much to me, I wouldn't be here without you. I love you too, or as I say jeg elsker deg " He looked down, Tord started to laugh a bit through tears "Here I am crying like a baby, I'm sorry."  
Tom pulled Tord's face into his chest, letting him cry, petting his soft hair. It was a bit awkward, Tord being taller and all.  
"Tom," Tord said shakily,  
"Yes, baby?" Tom tried out the nickname, a little displeased with how it sounded coming out of his mouth,  
Tord snorted a bit, "Never leave, please?" Tord looked up, eyes puffy and red,  
"I'll never leave Tord" Tom looked up and kissed Tord.  
After an eventful night, they decided to head home, and sleep.

Notes: I'm really bad at Norwegian but I do want you guys to know a little fact,  
' Keep in mind that in Norwegian this phrase actually has more weight than I love you does in English – in English, you can actually say I love you to a friend, as it can imply different varieties of love. In Norwegian, this is almost exclusively used to communicate passionate romantic love.'  
Tord really cares about Tom. 

===================================

Airy-Chan:  
Hey guys sorry, but I haven't really been feeling up to writing lately. To be completely honest I'm feeling depressed, so if I don't update don't worry, I know not many people care about this story anyways.  
That said I will update, I'm not giving up on this story, I love it. So yea please take care and try to feel much better than I do.  
<3  
*Hugs you and cooks you an amazing feast*  
===============================

Tords P.O.V.  
I woke up to find a very cute, Tom. He was on his stomach, his face squished on his arm, just a small hint of drool on his chin.  
Pff.  
Idiot.  
I lay back down and face Tom's, still sleeping body. He's so cute when he isn't ripping my face off...  
We have been very close lately though. Hehe...  
Boyfriend.  
A word that was still new to his mind. How can Tom, somebody he's looked up to and loved, almost the whole time he's known him,  
Love him back?  
He knew this could be a dream.  
A hella' long dream. But yes.  
A dream.  
To him, if this was a dream he'd gladly stay asleep forever.  
The way Tom's eyelashes fluttered when he was speaking excitedly, his nervous habits, like hopping his leg up and down and fingering with things like a bracelet or a piece of clothing.  
The way he looked at Tord and only Tord. Was enough to make him cry.  
He'd had so many bad times. Times when he'd thought he couldn't go on. But here he was alive and with the person he loved most. More than anything he could dream of.  
He was glad that Edd and Matt had come to their sense's and forgave him. He knew that if Edd hated him then Tom would too And God how thankful he was for that.  
He ran his hands through Tom's light brown mane. Yes, a mane. How fucking beautiful is one human aloud to be. Tom is practically breaking the laws of nature.  
His hair was soft too, perfect for cuddling into and...Sleeping in.  
Nobody's p.o.v  
Tord snuggled into Tom's soft hair and quickly fell back asleep.  
After about 50 minutes Tom started to slowly wake up and though he wanted to stretch, that's hard to do with a Norsk curled onto every part of you.  
Tom's P.o.v  
Jesus. Tord had his... Everything wrapped around me.  
It was like I was nothing but a small pillow.  
Which he's called me before.  
I found myself examining Tords features.  
His usually spiked-horn hair was a little scruffed and poofy, giving him a childish look, and though he might not admit it. He acts like a child when you spoil him.  
Edd always spoils him. Edd acts like his mom, even though I've heard nothing about his parents ever...  
Tord hums and I think he's awake, but when I look up,  
He's fast asleep.  
He hums in his sleep that's fucking adorable. Tord snuggled deeper, if possible and now he's humming directly in my ear.  
It's not even a song it's just a steady hum.  
And it slowly,  
But surely,  
Puts me back to sleep.

==============================

427 READS AHHHHHH  
i  
am  
not  
that  
cool  
*squishes your face*  
Ima go take a shower then I will update this.. maybe,  
GOODBYE  
*also should I do smut in upcoming chapters? 

======================================

Tords P.o.v  
I wake up and Tom is still there, I decide to slip away and make breakfast for him, a task that would be difficult and aggravating, sure but all too rewarding when he wakes up to food.  
I stand up on my tippy-toes, the pots, and pans in the very top cupboard, and this was hard even for a tall guy,  
when that didn't work out I climbed on the slick counter and got down a frying pan. Finally.  
I get down and practically fall, making me squeak. Thank the lord Tom isn't awake, this is fucking embarrassing.  
I place the frying pan on the stovetop and put it on medium I think, and go to make some pancake batter, I mix eggs and flour and some of that good ol' powdered sugar. I decide to throw in some yeast and vanilla flavoring cuz that sounds awesome as fuck.  
How did Tom need a class for cooking this is easy!  
I put some water in and mix it, getting powder all over the counter...  
I'll just clean that later...  
I blushed to myself and continue until the mix looks, well I don't know how it's supposed to look but I think it looks great.  
It's a little liquidy with no lumps whatsoever. I give myself a small cheer of excitement and rush to put some on the pan, it lands with a little hiss and turns out to be more of a blobby shape than a circle, but it can't always be perfect. I shrug and stand nearby, a little unsure of how to know when it's done, I see bubbles and decide, that if it's anything like macaroni then it's time to 'mix' or flip in this case.  
I walk over to the pan and use my flipper to get under it,  
And that thing is latched to the pan,  
Like latched for life,  
So I get some butter and spread it around the pancake frantically, trying to get it off,  
And when it finally comes off it comes with a harsh scrape noise.  
Oh coming it can't be that bad-  
Burnt.  
It's fucking burnt.  
I throw that pancake away and start over, this time buttering the whole goddamn thing,  
Until I have six medium-sized pancakes. Three for me, three for Tom.  
I huff with satisfaction. They weren't burnt and they weren't golden but they were A-okay in my book.  
I look over at the clock and realize it's been an hour and the sun is out.  
Jesus, it really took that long? I mean I did have to throw away 15 pancakes but what's a guy to do when he can't cook, but wants to cook, for his amazing boyfriend?!  
Jeez...  
I guess I should make a side or some bullshit like that  
...  
...  
...  
Eggs?  
I don't know I'll try...  
I pull out six eggs because three per person I guess, and I set them on the counter.  
I decide I'm feeling cheeky and use the same frying pan.  
No one will know, it's fine,  
I butter the pan again just in case and then crack all the eggs.  
All of them onto the pan.  
I know I'm getting into it  
'Oh hell yes I'm gonna make the best eggs just you wait Jehovah!'  
I pepper them and sprinkle some of that, store-bought shredded cheese onto them.  
These are gonna be amazing, I take the pan off of the stove and turn it off, taking the pancake flipper and putting the cheesy eggs onto the plates evenly, smiling in satisfaction, time to wake up my sleepy blueberry and eat.  
I hope he loves it.

=========================================

FIRST OF ALL

I HIT 500 FOLLOWERS YESTERDAY. HOW. IM ACTUALLY A FAILURE AND I SHOULD MEAN NOTHING TO YOU GUYS.  
BU T A H HH.....  
ALSO, MORE THAN 800 READS AND 78 VOTES HOWWWWW?!!?

IM SOBBING

\---------------------------------------------

Toms p.o.v  
I wake up to the sound of humming and the delightful smell of food downstairs.  
I stretch and turn over a bit it in bed.  
Mmm, The smell of eggs gets stronger and I soon cannot really help myself,  
I wander over to the doorway and I bump into Tord, he makes a small squeak, obviously not expecting me to be awake.  
"O-Oh Tom! Honey, come to the kitchen, please." Tord looks up at me and smiles proudly. I look down and take in his beauty.  
His hair was slightly ruffled and his shirt had multiple stains on it. I giggle at the sight and walk downstairs, Tord padding behind me.  
I walk into the kitchen and the table has been set up neatly and Two plates- each plate with three pancakes and a pile of tantalizing eggs, cheesy by the look of it.  
I sit down and Tord does too. He passes me the Jamima syrup and smiles. I pour a generous amount onto my pancakes and put them back on the table, then we just sit there in comfortable silence.  
"D-Do you like it?" I stare at him as he looks straight into my soul with this piercing stare. A stare that makes me want to swoop him up and tell him that I'd love it even if it was ten weeks old and burnt. Though that may be a lie.  
"It's amazing Tord, " I get up mid-sentence and walk to him, bending down and kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you very much it was lovely."  
And with that I put my plate in the sink washing it and humming a bit, Tord making small scowls in the other room, presumably flustered. 

I think I'm in love. 

=====================================

Note: Holy hell I haven't updated in so long I'm just having a hard time with everything, but I thought I owed it to you guys! You're all so nice to me!! I just want to hug you all!! Bad news and good news, though. This chapter is bad and it's close to the end of the story. It will end in a few chapters... That doesn't mean I won't make a new tomtord book, though! Love you guys!

Ten years into the future...

"Honey wake up Jett is awake!!" Tom groaned and fell out of his bed, his boyfriend's voice coming from the kitchen.  
Boyfriend...  
Tom smiled wide remembering the promise he'd made to himself the day before. Shooting up from his bed Tom ran into the room, looking at the mess their adopted child, had made. The kitchen was covered in flour and milk. Tom giggled and looked towards an angry Tord. Obviously mad about his kitchen being fatally wounded. 

Tom then looked at Jett, a short boy with purple and black hair, though barely recognizable due to the flour and milk.  
"So...Jett...What's going on here?" Tom suppressed a giggle and glanced at Tord again.  
"Well! I wanted to make breakfast for you and daddy!! For your guys' anniversary??" Jett looked down and pouted realizing that, instead of a wonderful breakfast he'd made a mess.  
Tom gave a breathy sigh and swooped Jett up in his arms, "That was very, very kind of you Lil guy!" Tom kissed his son on the forehead. "Now why don't you go and get this cleaned up before your babysitter gets here?" Jett nodded and Tord laughed, looking at Tom lovingly,  
"It's only dinner and a movie Tommie.." He giggled and walked away to get ready for tonight.  
Tom did likewise and ran to the room, the shower was on, likely Tord. Smiling sweetly, he went to his closet and put on a navy blue tux with a checkered tie, an outfit he'd saved for this very day. He then opened the drawer next to their bed and pulled out a dark red ruby ring. He smiled to himself, taking in the details of the ring.  
'Just dinner...'  
He laughed and the bathroom door opened, causing tom to have a miniature heart attack throwing the ring quickly into his breast pocket. He was still breathing quite fast as he turned around.  
"Tom.." Tord looked over at him with bewilderment. "You look absolutely...Gorgeous"  
Tom could say the same as he stared at Tord, his body obviously grown from the past few years.  
Tom was struck and ran over to Tord, dressed in his dark red suit with a hen-tie, a tie with chickens patterned all over it, (you see what I did there pls laugh) his hair still slick from his shower. Looking quite ridiculous, as well as hot-to be honest. Tord kissed Tom on the lips softly, smiling into the kiss. 

===============================

I'm updating tonight! I need you guys to know I've been going through absolute shit. I honestly just want it to be over- but hey-

Update!!!  
With love,  
Aires

================================

I hope you guys notice that I've gotten a little better at writing- anyway I know you guys want the update: love you guys and I read EVERYTHING you comment and it makes me tear up.  
Thank you.  
Tom's p.o.v  
Today was the day, I honestly don't know what has lead to this. Tord ruining most of my life and then all of the sudden I'd found something I'd never seen in him.  
Oh, and am I glad I found it, love- maturity, weaknesses. All of the things I thought Tord didn't have at the time. And look at where we've ended up. We have a son and my god he makes us so proud. We helped make him into who he is.  
As I pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant named 'Cliché Carousing ' it inhaled deeply. It was expensive but today needed to be perfect. Tom was just glad Tord hadn't picked up on it, but how could he when he was too busy humming to himself. He soon realized we'd stopped and looked at Tom with his mouth agape.  
"Tom this is exp-"  
Tom leaned over putting a hand on Tord's face and kissing him, making him quiet.  
"Trust me, honey."  
Tord just nodded and looked away blushing like an idiot. Even now every kiss was special and every kiss brought magic into his world. This was just the beginning. Tom walked through the door and smiled, one of the waiters recognizing him immediately.  
"Over here sirs-"  
Tord looked absolutely dumbfounded and followed to a small round table with a finished wood top, there was a small candle in the middle and two menus were set out.  
Goddamn- this was Cliché but what better for a restaurant literally named 'Cliché Carousing'  
"Tom- how did you even? I feel like a fucking princess or something." Tord snorted and smiled brightly. Just one of the many things that Tom had learned to love.  
He took a deep breath. He was unsure about how he was feeling but at least he had planned out the night. Wine, song, ring-food.  
That is if he didn't hyperventilate first. The waiter had already known what wine Tom had ordered and brought it over, pouring a white Smirnoff branded wine - I made that up lol-  
"Fancy Tom real fucking fancy," he took a sip "and tasty. So what's the occasion, my prince?"  
Tom got up as somebody appeared being him, handing him Susan, just as beautiful as always.  
And he sang  
The first years I met you- I thought I'd regret you  
Thank got that was untrue  
Ooohh~  
Please never regret me  
You'd really upset me  
Because you see ~  
We've built a love so strong it needs its own song, we will never be torn as long as you...  
Say you do  
Do-  
Do do do~  
Because I've never loved somebody how I've loved you  
And I'd really regret it if you didn't carry these feelings too  
Please  
-please-  
Please~  
Tom got down on one knee and fumbled with his pocket, his hands shaking he was shaking and sobbing. Happily of course,  
He pulled out a ring.  
Will you  
He sang  
say you do~  
Ohhh ooh  
Oooh-  
You~  
By now he could barely breathe let alone sing, and Tord was just speechless. Of course, Tom was proposing. Tord couldn't breathe.  
The last part of the song was just a whisper.  
And I'd really really like  
If the pretty fine guy  
In the hen tie- tie  
Stay with me~  
Until I die  
Tord ran to Tom they were both shaking and Tord was putting his face in the crook of Tom's neck just repeating the word 'yes' over and over. As if that word couldn't be said enough.  
Author:  
So, there will be possibly 2 more updates, but I need to move on with this story. ^-^ I'd really like to thank you all for reading this I actually cry when you guys comment.  
Also yea that song he sang doesn't exist, I just like writing music, though I'm kinda embarrassed because that was the first song I shared with non-close friends.  
Please feel free to do fanart ^_- ~  
And also if you wanna sing that song in your own way just make sure you credit the words back to me. Hm. What else, oh yea! I'm creating another tomtord titled 'melting the Ice' I'm only just starting but maybe check it out!  
I love you guys so much!  
Love, Aires  
♡♡

========================================================


End file.
